


Dream A Little Dream Of Me

by livfish



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Biphobia, M/M, Mutual Pining, Rimming, Smut, i hate having to tag it that but its self hating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-04-17 03:53:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4651221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livfish/pseuds/livfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin has started having dreams about his best friend and coworker, but he doesn't really like him like that... right?</p><p>Excerpt</p><p>It was just a dream he told himself as he got out of bed, trying to ignore the twitch of his cock as he remembered the image of Michael’s hand on his crotch and he wickedness in his voice commanding him to beg. It was all that Mavin stuff the fans loved so much, just getting in his head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there friends, whoops its been like a month since I posted anything so have the first chapter of my Mavin story i started like 5 (?) months ago and never got around to posting. hopefully this will be updated weekly but if not whoops sorry 
> 
> follow me on tumblr at inspacehell.tumblr.com if you want :)

_Lips crushing together hard and fast, Gavin felt like he was being claimed by his best friend. Michael’s hands were pinning him down, holding him in that ferocious kiss. Michael’s lips started to travel down to his neck, nipping and sucking causing him to moan and sigh as the pleasure bubbled inside him._

_‘Hmm’ Michael chuckled “you like that do you?” sucking a mark into chest, just below where is collar would hide it “no marks, please-“ his words were cut of by another moan as Michael continued to suck his neck. Gavin could feel the erection straining against his jeans; unable to do anything with his hands pinned down he started to grind up against Michael yearning for friction. It was something the he took notice of. ‘You want me boi? You want my hands? You want relief?’ the last word a low whisper. One of his hands capturing both of Gavin’s while the other traced down his torso to his crotch, slowly rubbing against his hard cock with his palm, a whine started in the back of Gavin’s throat. Michael looked wickedly down into his eyes, lifting his hand from the crotch and smirking as he did ‘then beg’._

 

 

 

Gavin sat up in his bed startled at the dream he had just had. He had dreamt about his co-workers before but not like that. Never so intense, and never had it been a guy. It had certainly never Michael. It was just a dream he told himself as he got out of bed, trying to ignore the twitch of his cock as he remembered the image of Michael’s hand on his crotch and he wickedness in his voice commanding him to beg. It was all that Mavin stuff the fans loved so much, just getting in his head. He sighed as he turned on the shower and waited for the hot water to come through. It couldn’t be anything other than that. He liked girls. He had always liked girls. Sure he had kissed guys before but it was always a joke or for work. He never liked it, not really. He stepped into the shower and tried to think about anything but the dream, but images of Michael’s lips on his kept popping back into his head. He shook his head trying to get rid of the thoughts and quickly finished his shower. Today was going to be hell if he couldn’t forget his damn dream.

 

“You’re fucking late, dude” Geoff just looked from the clock - which showed 11.40 - to Gavin disapprovingly. He hadn’t even realised he had slept in so late until he checked his phone after the shower to realise it had run out of battery and his alarm hadn’t gone off.

“Sorry Geoff, my phone died”

“Just plug it in and start editing” Gavin looked at his boss, slightly alarmed at the harshness in his voice, before sitting down in his seat in front of his computer. After plugging his phone in he turned to Michael who was in the middle of editing a rage quit episode. He was going to say something, but it just flew out of his brain when he looked at his friend, watching him chew his lip in concentration. Gavin’s brain filled with images from last nights dream again and he couldn’t stop staring. His daze was broken by a harsh whisper

“what the fuck did you want, I’m trying to fucking work here” Gavin looked up from Michael’s lips and immediately turned red.

“I uh… was... uh… nothing” he stammered trying to concentrate on something other than how much he wanted to kiss his best friend. Michael grunted

“and why the fuck are you so late it’s nearly lunch time?” Gavin lifted his phone in explanation

“battery died” Michael just shook his head and sighed

“you are so fucking stupid sometimes, why didn’t you plug it in last night?” he pulled his headphones on and continued editing. Sighing Gavin did the same; working on the episode of Minecraft he hadn’t finished editing yet deciding at least it would get his mind off Michael.

 

About an hour later the other guys started talking about going to lunch and what they would record after lunch. Gavin had barely taken his headphones off before Geoff stared him down. “Oh no you don’t, finish editing that, and start on whatever else you have. You came in an hour ago so you are not going to lunch yet.” Gavin just looked at him, this wasn’t fair. He hadn’t even had breakfast yet, he came straight to work when he realised how late it was.

“But I haven’t had anything to eat all day, Geoff. I will stay late after work until I have finished all of my editing I swear I’m nearly finished this episode anyway” he looked up at Geoff hoping to get the okay.

“Hmm, I guess so. But if you don’t I swear to god Gavin I will punch you in the dick.” That was as good of an okay as he was going to get so he quickly saved his work and grabbed his phone.

 

Michael was waiting for him outside the office as he stepped out.

“Where do you want to go, boi?” his stomach rumbled thinking of what he wanted

“What’s everyone else doing?” Gavin asked, hoping to go somewhere that wasn’t just him and Michael.

“I don’t know, but I feel like tacos and I know they aren’t going there, so you are coming with me” he smiled and started to pull Gavin toward his car Gavin’s brain ran trying to think of an excuse to not go with him alone

“Uhh I don’t really want tacos” Michael didn’t even look at him when he answered

“Too bad, I do and I don’t want to go alone”

“Then take Lindsay”

“She’s going with Barbara and I’m not going to crash that date”

Gavin’s head raced for a good excuse to get him out of this.

“Maybe Geoff’s right I should stay and do editing while you’re at lunch, I’ll just grab something from the kitchen.”

“Ugh fine. We can stay but we are getting tacos tomorrow no matter what”

“No, go. I’d rather stay by myself” Gavin regretted how harsh it had sounded as soon as it left his mouth.

 Michael stopped walking and faced him.

“What the fuck is going on? You just made a big deal about going to lunch, you fucking love Torchy’s and now you’re saying you don’t want to go to lunch, and would ‘rather stay by yourself’’” mocking the last part in a faux English accent “are you mad at me or something? What the fuck.”

 

Gavin looked at Michael and was surprised to see that he genuinely looked hurt.

“No, I’m not I swear I just thought it would be a good idea to do editing and I thought you would be bored here.” He lied

“Lets just go to lunch, okay?”

“Okay, but stop acting weird though” they continued to walk toward the car, Michael starting to talk about whatever movie he watched last night, Gavin wasn’t really listening properly, adding in ‘wow’ and ‘huh’ when needed. Being alone with Michael was not what he needed right now. Right now he needed to be as far away from him as possible, because when he looked at Michael he couldn’t think of anything except the goddamn dream. He managed to get through lunch without it being too awkward but he felt like Michael knew something was up, but he didn’t press the issue thank god, Michael just filling the silences with mindless chatter.

 

It wasn’t until after they finished recording for the day and everyone packed up and left that Michael approached him again.

“I fucking thought I told you not to act weird anymore?” Gavin didn’t look up from the video he had just started editing and just shrugged. He didn’t want to have this conversation; maybe if he didn’t talk Michael would leave.

“What the fuck dude, you said you weren’t mad at me but in our Minecraft recording today you literally spoke to me twice.” Gavin just shrugged again, hoping this time Michael would give up.

“Fucking answer me Gavin” he yelled spinning Gavin’s chair to face him “what the fuck is wrong?” Gavin looked up this time, his eyes meeting Michael’s, which were filled with rage.

“Nothing” Gavin said, “its fine, I’m fine, just go away and let me finish editing, I would like to go home at some point tonight and the sooner this gets done the sooner I can” Michael just stared at Gavin, obviously angry and hurt but he didn’t continue yelling, he just turned on his heel and stormed out of the room. He couldn’t be around Michael at the moment, his head was still messed up from that damn dream, and it’s not his fault. He doesn’t really like him, Gavin thought to himself, it’s just the dream made him feel weird today and tomorrow would be better. He turned back to editing, putting all his effort in so he could finish and go home. It didn’t take long to finish editing, and before he knew it he had gone home and eaten. He was somehow exhausted even though he woke up so late, so he settled into bed and soon fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok WELL i know i said in a week but guess what. i fucking sat down and finished the whole things so you get it all now. well done, congrats, i hope you like the rest of it. I'm still splitting it into separate chapters and there is a POSSIBILITY of a 4th chapter if i decide i want to write some more in this story but i'm happy with it how it is... let me know if you want more in the comments!

_“I said beg” Michael crooned as he pulled his hand away from Gavin’s crotch leaving him whimpering at the lack of pressure. “Please” Gavin whispered, arching his hips up to try and find contact, but Michael pushed him back down and held his hip there. “What was that? I didn’t hear you” he chuckled darkly, loving the look of Gavin squirming beneath him trying to find a way to get some relief “p-please Michael” he stuttered his voice breathy and desperate. Michael felt his own dick pressing hard against his pants_

_“What do you want Gav, do you want my hand?” Gavin nodded his head in response and Michael slowly started to undo the buttons on his jeans, pulling them off along with his boxers, freeing his cock and grabbing it, only touching it lightly but Gavin threw his head back and moaned at the contact, moving his hips trying to fuck Michaels into hand but Michael then pulled it away “or do you want my mouth”. Michael could see Gavin’s eyes widen at the suggestion_

_“oh please oh god please Michael” Michael let out a groan, the way he was begging made his head spin. He let go of Gavin’s hands and started to kiss his way down Gavin’s chest, biting marks into it as he went until he was at his hips, he grabbed Gavin’s dick and pressed a small kiss on the tip, causing Gavin to make a delicious sound in response, his hands suddenly threading into Michael’s hair. Michael took this encouragement and licked a long wet stripe from the base of the cock to the tip and then taking it into his mouth and slowly started sucking, bobbing his head and trying to fit more of it into his mouth. Gavin started thrusting into his mouth but Michael put his hands on his hips, pushing them down and Gavin stopped. Michael could feel his muscles tighten as he tried to resist thrusting into his mouth. He continued sucking as Gavin kept moaning encouragements that slowly turned into nonsensical sounds of pleasure._

_“oh god I’m going to come, Michael I-“_

Michael slowly opened his eyes. Fuck, that was a good dream, imagining how Gavin would sound, how he would taste. Michael looked down to his hard dick and decided that it was time for a shower and to jerk off. Turning on the shower he let the steam fill the bathroom before jumping in, letting the warm water hit his skin as he slowly started to lazily jerk himself off, imagining the noises Gavin had made in his dream. After he was done he washed himself and got out, feeling relaxed and happy. He no longer cared that he would never be with his straight friend, he was happy enough being best friends with the British man, and indulging in sex dreams about him. But Gavin had been acting weird lately and Michael couldn’t help thinking he had found out he was bisexual and hated him for it. He didn’t even want to be alone with Michael anymore, and that made him think that _somehow_ he knew. Michael hadn’t actually told anyone at Rooster Teeth he liked guys, but it wasn’t like he tried to hide it. Why the fuck should he have to make an announcement about it anyway? He tried to push thoughts of Gavin being mad to the back of his head. Gavin could be a dick but he couldn’t imagine him being biphobic, it must all be in his head, Michael thought. He’ll talk to him about acting weird again today if he didn’t stop.

 

As he arrived at work he could see Gavin walking in the front doors. Michael ran to catch up to him.

“Hey boi what’s up?” the look in Gavin’s eyes when Michael started talking said it all – today was not going to be any different to yesterday. Fuck. They walked to the Achievement Hunter office in silence, and when they sat down in their respective chairs they didn’t speak. Geoff came in the room in a much better mood than yesterday announcing they would be recording a bunch of Minecraft lets plays today as he was going away for a holiday with his family.

“Fucking hotels are bullshit you know? That’s why I was shitty yesterday, so sorry for that. So today is Minecraft day because that’s the only thing we really all need to be in.”

 

They all booted up the game and started playing, Geoff announcing what they were playing, knowing it would probably run long enough for 2 videos at least. It wasn’t until half way through the video that anyone noticed that the lads weren’t talking to each other. After spending 10 minutes in the video trying to prompt them to talk Geoff had had enough

“What the fuck is going on over there? Why aren’t you talking to each other?!” Michael looked up from his screen and glared at Gavin

“I don’t know, ask him.” Geoff turned to Gavin, eyebrows raised, waiting for the response

“nothing is going on, Geoff we’ll talk”

Michael scoffs at that but Geoff just nods

“Damn right you will” turning back to his computer and continuing whatever conversation he was having with Ryan and Jack before he had yelled at the boys. Slowly they started conversation with each other, trying extra hard to not look like they were faking the friendship. In the end Ryan won the tower and jokingly said it was because the two of them hadn’t been annoying and distracting him the whole time, to which they all laughed and agreed before ending the recording. As soon as the mics were off Michael tried to talk to Gavin again asking him if something was wrong but got nothing but a shrug in response. He sighed when Geoff announced that it was finally lunch break. He didn’t want to go out for lunch today.

 

After a day of faking laughter with Gavin, it finally hit 5 o’clock and Michael practically ran out the door. He had convinced himself throughout the day that talking to Gavin about him acting strange would just make everything so much worse than it already was, so he would just ignore it. It had to be that he had found out about him, what else would make him ignore him for the entire day, Michael thought. At this point Michael knew there was nothing he could do, but he still felt like shit.

 

Once he had gotten home he just lay on his bed, wondering how Gavin knew. He didn’t think anyone knew.  He lost his best friend because he fucking liked guys. This wasn’t fair. How come he had to deal with this shit. He hadn’t thought of it as a bad thing since he first figured it out, but he just accepted it after a while, disregarding the shit that douchebags said about being gay. He had told himself that they were the ones who were fucked up. But for Gavin to feel that way was different. With Gavin it felt true and for the first time in years, Michael hated himself for being bisexual. All those times people told him to chose a side, all the times people had told him he wasn’t gay enough or straight enough came to his mind and felt like they were right.

 

Tears started to well up in his eyes and he cried out in anger. Anger at Gavin for making him feel this way, but mostly anger at himself, for being what he was. They were right. He wasn’t anything. What he was didn’t count. He wasn’t enough of either to be counted as part of something. He rolled over and sobbed into his pillow. He hated that part of him now. He kept imagining what Gavin was thinking about him, the disgust, the anger. Did Gavin hate him now? He drifted off to sleep like that, still sobbing, hoping he would dream of something other than Gavin.


	3. Chapter 3

_Gavin felt his orgasm surge through his body, every cell on fire with pleasure. He looked down at Michael, his auburn hair cascading over his face in ringlets and Gavin thought he looked damn beautiful. Sitting up he gently put his hands on Michaels and kissed him slowly; thanking him without words for the gift he had just given. He felt Michael starting to dominate the kiss, deepening it and Gavin realised that he had gotten off, but Michael wasn’t even undressed yet. He lowered his hands and brushed them at the hem of his shirt, picking at it trying to hint to Michael that he needed to undress. He felt Michael smile into the kiss, slowly taking off his shirt, but not wanting to break contact for long. Gavin toyed with the button on his jeans, undoing it and clumsily trying to pull of his pants before Michael stopped him and took them off himself, then slipping off his boxers and re-joining the kiss. Gavin’s hands were shaking as he grasped the other mans cock, nervous as he had never been with another man before, and not wanting to ruin it. He glided his hand over the cock, trying to mimic what he did to himself, teasing the head and lightly caressing the balls with his other hand.  He looked up and Michael questioningly, wanting to know if what he was doing was okay, but Michaels head was tossed back, eyes glassy with pleasure._

_“Don’t you dare fucking stop” he heard Michael say breathing heavy as he hesitated for a moment, only to rub his thumb over the head, eliciting a low moan from his lover. He built the rhythm up, responding to when he heard the man whining._

_“Fuck Gavin I’m so fucking close. Fuck. Fuck” he heard as Michael spilt his cum over his hand and he could feel the man beneath him relax._

This was the third night in a row Gavin had dreamt of fucking his best friend, waking up aroused from the dream. He didn’t know how to respond each morning when he woke up. It felt strange to wank to the thought of his best friend going down on him, but that’s what he did yesterday morning when he woke up. He thought that if he did that maybe the thoughts would go away, but it had only put in in a weirder mood than before. Gavin groaned as he remembered how mean he had been to Michael yesterday, only speaking to him in videos and ignoring him the rest of the day. He had thought that ignoring him would be better than Michael hating him for thinking of him in a gay way, but Michael had ended up hating him anyway, remembering how he had ran from the office as soon as it had hit 5pm.

 

Gavin did not want to go to work today, he wasn’t in the mood to deal with his feelings for Michael, but he also didn’t want to have to see how mad Michael was with him. He rolled out of bed and started to get ready for the day. Not going to work just wasn’t an option. He just hoped things would go better today.

 

As he strolled into the Achievement Hunter office he noticed that Michael had not arrived yet. He sighed with relief knowing he wouldn’t have to see him just yet. Geoff was sitting at his computer when Gavin walked in and looked up at him “what did you do to him” Geoff asked

“Do to who”

“Who do you think?” Gavin looked around the room at Ryan and Jack, sitting at their computers trying to be subtle about listening in on the conversation.

“Nothing, I didn’t do anything”

“Then why the fuck did I get a call from him this morning telling me he can’t come in today because he needed some space from you.”

Gavin was shocked by this, he didn’t think he had effected Michael that badly.

“I don’t know Geoff, I guess we’re fighting at the moment I guess”

Geoff just sighed “Just fucking sort it out. Today”

 

After Geoff had told him to get out of the office and make up with Michael, he had driven him to Michael’s apartment building and told him ‘he’s not coming back to the office without Michael so he can get a ride from him’ before driving away. Gavin started walking towards his apartment, trying to figure out what to say to him, how to apologise for being a right git without having to actually say why he acted that way. It wasn’t going to help the situation if Michael was uncomfortable around him cause he thought Gavin was going to jump him every 2 seconds.

 

He knocked on the door to the apartment, still not sure what to say and he heard rustling behind the door.

“What the fuck are you doing here” a voice called from behind the door, sounding raw like he had been crying or yelling.

“Michael let me in, please”

“What so you can yell at me or something? Just fuck off back to work, I told Geoff I wasn’t coming in today” Gavin just stared at the closed door. He didn’t know how to convince him to let him in.

“Geoff sent me. He said I wasn’t allowed to come back until I brought you with me” A sad laugh came from behind the door

“good to know you don’t actually want to be here” Gavin gave up and sat in front of the door, leaning on the wood before answering

“I’m sorry I was a dick, Michael” there was a pause before the response came.

“who told you?”

Gavin shook his head in confusion. Told him what?

“what are you going on about?”

“I know you know, why else would you be avoiding me? So who told you?” Michaels voice was breaking, and Gavin could tell he was about to cry, he just didn’t know why. Gavin realised he may have fucked up more than he thought.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about Michael, what do you think someone told me?”

 

Gavin felt the door behind him open and he fell onto his back looking up at the older man. Michael’s eyes were red and puffy, he had obviously been crying and Gavin did all he could not to leap up and hold him. What had happened? Why was Michael like this? It just didn’t make sense in Gavin’s head, he hadn’t been that mean, had he?

“What’s the matter boi?” his voice soft and cautious, not wanting to upset him even more. Michael just stared at him, mimicking the confusion on Gavin’s face. “Why weren’t you talking to me Gavin? Honestly tell me why or I can only believe its what I think it is”

“I thought ignoring you was better than dealing with what’s going on in my head” A look of heartbreak spread across Michaels face and Gavin saw he had answered the question wrong.

“And what is going on in your head? That you hate me? That you think I’m disgusting?” his voice rising in anger “I didn’t get to choose this Gavin, its not my fucking fault. I don’t get a say in this.” Gavin just stared at him, even more confused than he was before. He hated seeing Michael like this. He had to tell him the truth. Consequences be damned

 

“Michael, what are you talking about? The reason I was ignoring you is because I had a bloody sex dream about you and I didn’t know how to deal with the fact I might have liked it. A lot. I thought you wouldn’t want to be my friend if you thought I want to… do things with you.”

 He paused; refusing to look at Michael, wishing the ground beneath him would open up when a minute went by without a response. He finally looked up from the ground at Michael, who was just staring at him, wide eyed.

“Oh god, I shouldn’t have said anything, I’ve made it worse I’m sorry. I’ll go” he turned to run but a hand grabbed his sleeve and Michael held Gavin in front of him, a smile spreading across his face. Gavin pushed him back. “What are you doing Michael! Don’t make fun of me” he looked at him in shock.

“Gav, you really don’t know do you?” Michael asked, laughing to himself in relief. “Know what? All I know is that I told you that I might want to do… stuff with you and you’re laughing at me. If you’re going to make fun of me at least let me go”.

“Gav – I’m not making fun of you, I just know how you’re feeling right now. I’ve been there”

It hit Gavin but he still didn’t quite understand “but you like girls don’t you? You slept with that girl from the bar a couple weeks ago!”

“Yeah I did, but I also slept with a guy a month ago. Gavin, I’m bi, you know you can like more than one gender. That’s what I thought someone told you. I thought you hated me for it ‘cause… well what else was I supposed to think? You weren’t talking to me, you didn’t even want to be in the same room as me. I freaked out Gav!”

“Oh”

“Yeah. ‘Oh’ is fucking right Gavin. Jesus I can’t believe you didn’t just fucking talk to me about it”

Gavin just looked at him, frowning. “And what was I supposed to say ‘oh boi, I had a dream that you blew me last night and it was top and I tried not to think of it it but you’re lips look nice and soft and I also want to make out so now I’m having a gay panic about it’. Does that sound like something I could say to you?” Michael burst out laughing. “You think my lips are soft?” he asked, reaching up and touching them.

“THAT’S WHAT YOU TOOK OUT OF THIS. BLOODY HELL IMAGINE WHY I WAS WORRIED ABOUT TALKING TO YOU ABOUT THIS” Gavin wasn’t sure if it was Michael’s reaction or himself that he was mad at. “I WENT THROUGH DAYS OF PANIC THAT YOU WOULD HATE ME AND YOU’RE LAUGHING ABOUT IT” Michael’s laughter stopped, his voice soft when he spoke

“So did I Gav. I fucking thought you hated something about me I can’t fucking change. I’m laughing because I’m fucking relieved you don’t hate me. I’m sorry but… I’m just so fucking happy” He pulled Gavin in for a hug, holding him in a tight embrace.

“Lets go to work, okay? Geoff is probably mad I took this long”

 

They were half way back to the office when Gavin remembered.

“You didn’t seem freaked out by the fact I had sex dreams about you”

“Huh. Well. Funny story about that”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so there is a possibility for a 4th chapter but at this point it would just be smut so let me know?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael and Gavin have been dating for a couple of months, but Michael still couldn't believe how lucky he was to have his best friend in his bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> remember that time I said i would do a chapter that was just smut? well its your lucky day because guess who got off their ass and actually wrote it?
> 
> this guy

Michael looked over to Gavin lying in the bed next to him. Even months into their relationship he wasn’t sure he would ever get used to seeing Gavin as he went to sleep, feeling his warmth in the bed next to him.

 

“Hey” Gavin breathed the words, unwilling to break the peaceful silence.

 

“Yeah?” Michael replied rolling over to face him when his mouth was caught in a kiss. Michael jumped in surprise at the sudden contact. His hands found their way to Gavin’s waist, pulling him closer. Gavin hummed in response as Michaels hands travelled lower to his crotch. Michael knew he shouldn’t have been surprised to find that Gavin was already hard, his erection straining in his pyjama pants.

Michael laughed into the kiss, pulling Gavin onto his chest.

“You want something, buddy?” Michael said, looking up to Gavin now straddling him. In answer Gavin rocked forward, putting pressure on Michael’s already half hard cock. Michael pulled him down into a kiss rolling on top of Gavin, using his free hand to slowly tease Gavin through his pants. He was rewarded with a small whine. Gavin was never very loud in bed, and making him moan was one of Michael’s favourite things to do. Michael kissed down his neck, travelling down to his navel, stopping just above his crotch. He could see Gavin twitching as his body grew tense in the anticipation. Michael mouthed at Gavin through his thin cotton pants, ghosting his mouth across his cock, marvelling as it twitched.

“Please” Gavin breathed, wanting something, anything more.

Sometimes he couldn’t believe how lucky he was to have Gavin here, under him begging for him. Michael hooked his fingers under Gavin’s pants and pulled them down, exposing his cock. Michael smiled at the sigh of relief that came from Gavin.

 

Michael continued with his teasing, pressing small, dry kisses into his thighs, his hips, and his stomach. Touching everywhere except where he wanted to the most. The more riled up he got, the more noise Gavin would make, and so Michael continued to tease him until he heard a groan finally moving to moving to touch Gavin’s cock. He set a small kiss to the head before taking it in his mouth, moving impossibly slow. Gavin caught onto the game Michael was playing, letting out another groan, and Michael sunk down further, taking what he could into his mouth and using his hand to reach what he couldn’t. Michael was happy that Gavin was now making a delicious stream of noises, egging him on. He pulled off, reaching into his bed side table to find the bottle of lube he kept there. Seeing what he was doing, Gavin rolled onto his stomach, propping himself up on his knees.

“You’re eager aren’t you” Michael laughed, looking at Gavin.

“Shut up, tosser”

 

Michael positioned himself behind Gavin, hands on his hips as he lowered his mouth, kissing down his ass to his hole, laying long wet kisses in his path, before licking, slowly circling his hole with his tongue. Lapping slowly and carefully, eliciting sounds from Gavin that made him feel dirty. Michael own erection was straining in his boxers, aching for touch. He quickly grabbed the lube, slicking a finger and pressing it in slowly, followed by another. Michael slowly scissored him open, until he was pressing back onto Michael fingers before he added another finger.

“Please Michael, I’m so ready. Please” Gavin was squirming beneath him, fucking himself onto Michael’s fingers.

 

Michael pulled his fingers out, Gavin complaining about the emptiness while Michael slicked himself. He positioned himself again, pressing himself slowly into Gavin. It felt like magic, his neglected cock pressing into Gavin, who still felt impossibly tight. He paused for a moment, waiting for Gavin to adjust to the new fullness. He waited for Gavin to start moving before he started to move himself. Pressing himself in further.

 

Gavin had gone quiet again, as he usually did at this point but Michael wanted the noise, the feedback.

“You gonna moan for me?” Michael said, pulling himself out. Gavin whined at the sudden withdrawal. “I want you to make some noise, I thought you got that already”

Gavin pressed himself back, into Michael, trying to find purchase on something.

“Please Michael” Gavin whined

“Are you going to moan for me?” Michael said again, lining himself up.

“Yes. Yes, just please”

Michael pushed himself in and was glad to hear the moan that Gavin let free. He picked up his pace quickly, fucking into Gavin hard and fast. He felt his own orgasm starting to build, so he squirted some lube into his hand and reached for Gavin’s cock, jerking him off in rhythm with his own thrusts.

“I’m gonna cum, Michael”

“Me too”

Gavin was starting to shake beneath him, as pleasure wracked his body. Michael continued fucking into him, letting the tension build in his body before exploding. The pleasure felt like fireworks against his skin, small explosions of pleasure traveling outwards from his stomach.

 

They both were breathing hard as Michael pulled out. Gavin pulled him into a kiss before shoving away, starting to get up to find a cloth. Michael pushed him back onto the bed, pulling him into a hug.

“Michael I’m all gross”

“Shut up asshole”


End file.
